Royal Relations
by Simplicity of me
Summary: Next in line to the throne but needing a mate to become king, Trunks bumps into a certain raven haired female...but is it just friendship? Or something more(wrongly categorized b4. I apologizes)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He let out a sigh, his breath forming an icy cloud before it disappeared. His eyes closed, his head lulled against the tree trunk, his arms folded over his chest; if someone was to see him now, they would think he was sleeping, when in fact his brain was doing the opposite. Whirled with the day's thoughts and problems he couldn't escape, he sat under a tree in an attempt to soothe his mind…at least until he could get some sleep. No such luck.

"Dammit" He muttered, lowly, under his breath. He reached a hand up to rub his temple and he slowly cracked open his eyes. "Why can't I sleep?" He yelled out, in frustration. He sighed again, calming himself down and rose from his place against the tree.

He wondered the gardens aimlessly, going wherever his feet took him; too engulfed in his thoughts to care where he was walking.

'The treaties must be sighed, we must somehow stop the servants from striking and the armies are in desperate need of training' He thought, listing off each problem in his head '-visit from Namek, palace needs a make-over, pollution levels need to be taken care of…not to mention mating season is coming up and I have yet to find a mate; so I'm still not king-'

"Can't sleep?" Someone asked, calmly, walking beside him

"No" He murmured, still going through the list in his head

"You're father used to do the same thing around this time" She smiled, staring at the sky

He stopped, following the gaze of his mother "You miss him, don't you?"

She nodded in reply, still looking up to the sky "There isn't a moment where I don't think of him or want to be with him in the otherworld…"

"Mother-" He started, concerned, as he looked at the face of his mother

"But then I look at you" She kissed the forehead of her son "and Bra. And I see that I am still needed to finish off the work you're father left me"

"And what work would that be?" He asked, visibly relieved by her comment

"To show you that being a ruler isn't all about finding solutions for the kingdom" She smiled, lovingly, as she continued "Sometimes the problems fix themselves and there is no need to get so worked up about them. And sometimes all they need is a little push in the right direction and everything else sorts itself out"

"And sometimes I need to go out and solve them for myself" He finished, with a frown

"You're thinking about a mate, aren't you?" She asked, sympathetically

"It's hard not too when all my advisors are droning on and on about it everyday"

"Don't worry so much about it" She replied, stroking back the hair from his face "When the right woman comes along, you'll know. But until then, don't beat yourself up about it"

"But I'm not a king yet, mother, and the laws clearly state that the heir to the throne must have a mate before being crowded king of-"

"Oh those stupid laws" Bulma sighed with a frown "Forget about them. You're father ruled the kingdom for 10 years as a prince before he met me"

"Thanks mom" He smiled, hugging her "You always know how to make my problems go away. At least for a night"

"Well then you better get some shut eye" She replied, pushing him towards the door of the palace "for tomorrow, we have a country to fix"

"Goodnight mom" he kissed the cheek of his mother before flying off to his balcony window.

"Sire, sire, the servants-"

"-Should be given a 5 increase in their income at least"

"Sire, the Namek leader-"

"Should see the palace in its best form, so call in the builders and painters and…all the other people needed"

He rubbed his head, as problem after problem was shouted at him. His mother was currently engaged with a science project of some sort, leaving him on his own. "Please, one at a time"

"Sire, global warming is at an all-time high"

"Try and sigh a deal with the comPanies releasing the most pollution and try to get them reduce by at least, 50"

"Sire, mating season-"

"Is my personal business, not yours" He cried, standing from his chair "Right, the treaties have been sighed, the army is currently undergoing a new training scheme, the servants are happy, and the leader and the palace have been sorted. If they're anything else, I'm sure it can wait ONE day. Now, if there isn't anything DIRE to fix, I will be in the training room-"

"Ah, I'm sorry to inform you sire, but you have a medical examination in…3 hours. Standard procedure, I'm sure you know-"

"Right" He sighed, trying to prevent himself from exploding in rage "Thank you…whatever you're name is"

"Ubuu, you're majesty"

"Whatever. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to fit in some form of training before the day is out" He stood from his chair and walked out the room, the people at the table rising in respect.

"Good day gentlemen" He called as he left, the huge doors slowly opening for him. With a brief nod at the guards, he strolled down the corridors, servants and all sorts stopping to bow. He looked at his watch and cursed at the time

'I swear, if being a prince wasn't a birth right, no one would want to do it' He swore, as he entered the training area. Quickly changing into a Gi, he scanned the area for an opponent worth bothering with.

"You there" He pointed, drawing the young man from his spar "What's you're name"

"Son Goten, you highness" Goten kneeled, bowing his head

"I haven't heard of an elite with you're name"

"I am by no means elite, you're majesty" He replied, smoothly

"What in heavens name are you doing here then?" Trunks roared

"I have permission from the queen to use this area for the remainder of my visit" Goten replied as calm as he started

"And what is the purpose of this visit?"

"I am the doctor's assistant that will be examining you later"

"Very well" Trunks nodded, motioning him to rise "Let's see what you've got"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"I'm impressed" Trunks smirked, floating down to the GR floor "For someone who isn't elite, you sure put up a good fight"

"Thank you, you're majesty" Goten replied, with an arrogant smirk. Wiping his face with the towel around his neck, he bowed to his prince once more "Forgive me, but I must leave you now"

"Very well" Trunks waved off; dismissingly as he wiped the sweat from his face "You may go"

"Thank you" Rising from his bow, he left the training room, swiftly

"Well, I have half an hour to kill" Trunks said to himself "Might as well have a shower"

Throwing the towel to one side, he exited the area, strolling proudly, once again, down the corridors of his palace.

'That son guy…' he mused, as he passed servants who stopped to bow to him 'far too strong to be anything but elite…With a bit of training, he could become the third super sayain of Vegeta-sei…after my father and me of course'

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Someone screamed, papers and objects flying everywhere "Ah, nuts"

He rubbed his head, where the pile of…whatever it was had hit him and looked to the floor

"Who do you think you are?" He roared, watching the person scurry to pick things up "You move out of my way"

"Ooh, sorry" The person replied, sarcastically "Of course the person holding all this stuff who couldn't even SEE who was in front of them SHOULD have moved for someone who was holding NOTHING"

"PAY MORE RESPECT!" He screamed, beyond anger "I AM YOU'RE PRINCE!"

"And right now, you're annoying" The person fumed, the things on the floor piled back in their arms. Scrapping back their hair, Trunks could see the 'offending' person "What?"

He gaped at her, finding it impossible to tear away from her face… "Wow…" He whispered, wanting nothing more than to reach out and kiss her

"Oh, let me guess, I've got the contents of one of these damn things on my face" She scoffed, rubbing her face with the back of her sleeve "Thank you very much"

"PAN!" Someone else screamed, loud footsteps ringing through the hallways "What the hell do you think you are DOING?" Her father, Gohan, appeared at her side, taking half the pile from her "I am SO sorry you're highness, my daughter doesn't know what she's talking about"

"Hey, he bumped into me!" She yelled, facing her father

"He can kill you" Gohan whispered, in a sing song voice "You're highness, I beg you-"

"It's quite alright" Trunks spoke, finally finding his voice "As you're daughter said, it was my fault"

Gohan's jaw hit the floor "Wha…WHAT? You're highness?"

"And you are?" Trunks raised an eyebrow at the gob-smacked man before him

"Dr Son Gohan, sire" He bowed, quickly, a few bottles from his piles falling to the floor "This is my daughter, Pan"

"Pan…" He repeated, liking the way her name rolled off his tongue "I am sorry for 'bumping' into you"

"That's alright" She replied, cautiously "Thanks for the apology"

"You're welcome" He beamed, a large grin on his face "So…where are you going?"

"Hospital wing" Pan replied, using a spare hand to wipe back her hair "Giving my father here, a hand with medicines and stuff"

"Medicines for what?" He asked, still smiling

"Just…in case they find something in this 'examination' of you're…personally I don't see why you have to go, I doubt something's wrong with you and something was, its not like you cant afford the best treatment"

"Indeed" He smiled, not listening to a word she was saying

"Well…we have to be going now...got work to do" Gohan interrupted, tugging on the arm of his daughter

"Will I be see you again…later?" he asked, appearing at her side

"During the doctor thingy?" She asked and he nodded "No…I won't be there"

"Why?" He asked, with a twang of disappointment

"Well…you'll find out later. Bye!" She waved, dashing round the corner

"Bye" He replied, sighing with a smile

"What was that about?" Bra asked, appearing with her arms folded "Has my brother got a crush?"

"What?" He yelled, frowning down at his little sister "Don't be ridiculous"

"Then you might what to wipe that drool off your face" She smirked, smugly, pointing to his mouth "And move ya butt to the shower…"

"Oh and why should I listen to you?" He asked, wiping the corner of his mouth…just in case

"Coz…one. You're stinking out the hallway" She jeered, holding her nose "And two…you've got 10 minutes left"

"Oh crap" He cursed, running at top speed to his quarters

"Men" Bra muttered, rolling her eyes… "Hello…" Her eyes trailed the butt of a passing guy "OOoooo, and a doctor to boot…now that MY kind of man…You who! Doctor guy…HEY! WAIT UP!"

He buttoned up his shirt, perched on the edge of a hospital bed 'now I understand why she wasn't here' He thought, a slight blush at the memory... 'Kami, I must have sounded like a fool to her! 'Will you be there'…OF COURSE NOT...not that I would mind if she was…NO! It is wrong to have a lady present when a man is naked…unless they're mates…sure wouldn't mind if she was mine…'

"Sire?" Goten asked, poking his shoulder "Hello? Yo, your highness…SNAP OUT OF IT MAN!"

"Huh?" Trunks blinked, snapping from his thought "Oh, yeah …so, is everything alright?"

"As far as my brother and I can tell it is…not including the thoughts about my innocent daughter" Gohan frowned, appearing at the doorway, clipboard in hand

"I am not having such thoughts about you're daughter, Dr Son"

"Please" Gohan waved, adjusting his glasses on his nose "I'm her father…and it's my job to know who lusts after her…so I can kill them"

"Can't kill me though" Trunks replied, smugly

"Can't I?" Gohan frowned, not liking his attitude

"No" Trunks scoffed, his arms folded across his chest "One. I'm you're ruler and two. You can't kill a super sayain unless you're a super sayain"

"And what makes you think I'm not a super sayain?"

"Er…" Trunks gulped, slightly scared "You're a super sayain, aren't you?"

"Most of my family are" Gohan smirked and Trunks shuddered "Thought you and you're father were the only two? Well guess again!"

"Knock knock!" Pan grinned, pushing the door open "Thought you two would be hungry so I got you some…ok, Dad? I thought you said we had to respect our prince?"

Gohan, who was a super sayain, was currently strangling their prince while Goten tried to pry his arms off him

"Er…Just…testing his air ways honey" Gohan grinned, removing his hands from Trunk's neck "So, about the food"

"Yeah…ok" Pan replied, tucking her hair back behind her ear "It's in our rooms…"

"FOOD!" Goten and Gohan screamed, rushing out the door

"Hey, you ok?" Pan asked, checking on Trunks who was rubbing his neck "That looks sore"

"I'm ok" He replied, trying to keep his pride intact

"Still…" She drifted, looking through a shelf of ointments

"What are you looking for?" He asked, rubbing his neck

"Hmm?" She asked, picking up a tube "Oh, just some antiseptic. It should relieve some of the pain"

Handing him the tube, he squired some into his hand and hastily rubbed it into his neck

"No, don't…" She said, stopping him "Here, let me do it"

Rubbing the cream onto her hands, she worked it into the skin, gently, making it spread everywhere.

He resisted the urge to purr as her hands sent flutters up and down his spine. He closed his eyes, trying to regain his self control but failing quickly. And just as his last thread of control slipped through his fingers, her hands left his neck

"There, all done" She smiled, oblivious to the inner battle he had just gone through "that should be feeling better in no time"

"Thanks" He breathed, calming himself down "It does feel better"

"That's my job" She smiled, walking over to the sink and washing her hands "You can go now"

"Yeah" He whispered, rubbing his neck "Say, you doing anything later?"

"No…" She asked, turning around to look at him, her eyes reducing to slits "Why"

"Do you want to spar or something" He asked, a slight blush appearing on his cheek

"I'd love too" She smiled at him and he beamed, feeling please "But I can't

"Why?" He asked, feeling like he was just thrown to the ground

"The invitation to you're palace expires tonight…and I need to pack and stuff"

"I can extend it" He offered but she shook her head

"Sorry…as much as I love this place, we've got other clients to visit"

"Oh" He said, looking to the ground "Ok…then I guess I'll see you around"

"Alright" She shrugged, walking to the door "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you come over to my house sometime? We're can spar outside in the forest. What do ya say?"

'A prince going over to a peasant's house?' he thought, looking at her 'if father was here he's blow a casket…but then again he's not…so…' "I'd love to" He grinned, walking her too the door

"Great! Be at my house on Thursday, say…midday?"

"Sure"

"Ok, see ya"

"Bye!" He closed the door and sighed, a huge smile on his face 'I, the prince of Vegeta-sei, actually have a date!'

"Oi! You! What you doing in here?"

"Dude, that's the prince!"

"Oh shit dude…" The voice whispered "Sorry man didn't know…"

Trunks rolled his eyes and left the room, the smile still visible on his face

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Dad, it's cool, I just invited him over" Pan replied, trying to calm her father down

"WHEN WAS THIS…WHY WASN'T I ASKED FIRST?" He screamed, frantically pacing the room

"It was one of those…spur of the moment type…things" Pan replied, watching her father stride across the room "Dad, seriously, calm down …think of you're blood pressure"

"Pan…" He hissed, sitting at the table "I don't think you realize what you've done"

"Yeah, I do" She smiled despite his glare "Me and Trunks will spar outside for a few hours…whatever, then come inside, grab a snack and he'll go"

"Firstly, it's his 'highness' or his 'majesty'…never 'Trunks'. And secondly…HE'S THE PRINCE! Our house is no place for a royal to be seen in!"

"And why not?" She pouted, folding her arms in front of her

"IT'S A PEASANTS HOUSE, PAN!" He screamed, waving his hands in the air "WE'RE PEASANTS!"

"And you're point is…"

"Just…forget it Pan…" he sighed, resting his head in his hands "You fail to realize that this could ruin us"

"Dad, you get worked up too easily" She replied, patting her father on the back

"What's there to get worked up about?" Her mother asked, coming in the kitchen, armed with grocery bags

"Hmmm?" Pan murmured, only just acknowledging the fact that her mother had arrived "Oh, just that Prince Trunks is coming over on Thursday to spar"

"That's nice" Videl replied, dropping the bags on the counters… "WHAT! PRINCE TRUNKS IS COMING OVER!"

"Yeah mom" Pan replied while rolling her eyes "It really isn't a big deal"

"ISN'T A BIG DEAL!" Videl yelled, gripping her hair in frustration "WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT! ACK! I HAVE TO CLEAN!"

"You think that's bad" Gohan muttered through his fingers "Wait until chi-chi finds out"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Trunks" Bulma spoke, watching her son throw everything out of his closet

"What to wear…this? No" Trunks threw yet another outfit to the side after holding it up against him

"Trunks" Bulma said again

"This one? Nah"

"I said, TRUNKS!" She screamed and he jumped, the outfit in his hand flying beside him "What will you be doing on this… 'Date'?"

"Er…training mostly" He replied, rubbing the back of his head

"So you'll be wearing a Gi, right?" She asked and he nodded. Standing from her seat, she walked over to his closet and pulled out an outfit "Wear this then. Not the shirts and trousers you've been throwing everywhere for the pass 20 minutes"

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" He asked, running into his bathroom "I could have been ready ages ago!"

"Trunks…you have 2 hours until you're expected"

"Oh…right" He said, appearing from the bathroom, dressed in the Gi "I knew that"

"I sometimes wonder about you" She shook her head "Next thing I'll know, you'll be asking me about make-up"

He gasped, hands flying to his face and running to a mirror "You don't think I'll need it, do you?"

"Ok that's just wrong" Bulma frowned, rubbing her head "Trunks, its sparring. You'll be looking worse after you've finished"

"I'm sorry mom" He said, slumping his shoulders in defeat "it's just…I really like this girl and…I want things to be perfect, ya know?"

"I know" She sighed, with a smile "But there a thing called 'too much'. And right now…you're expecting too much"

"Meaning…"

"You've known this girl…what 5 days? I doubt she's even looking at you in a…romantic way…unless she's after you're money"

"Again, you are right" He said, flopping on his bed

"When aren't I?" She grinned, cockily walking out her son's bedroom "Well, have fun Trunks. And don't worry too much"

"Alright mom" He smiled, kissing his mother's cheek

"Ack! What to wear!"

From downstairs, her family could hear her clattering through her wardrobe, the thump followed by a curse every so often…

"How long do you think it will take to realize that all she needs to wear is a Gi" Chi-chi muttered, sipping on her tear

"My guess…in about…15 seconds" Videl replied, pouring tea out for her husband

"Taking bets?" Gohan asked, taking his cup from his wife

"£30 says 20 seconds" Goten responded

"Deal" Gohan shook the hand of his little brother and lifted up his watch… "Its been 10 seconds... 5…4…3…2…1…"

"Oh yeah!" Pan yelled, and the thumping stopped

"Ha ha! Think I don't know my own daughter! Who's the mommy! Hi-5 Gohan!"

"Yeah" Gohan grinned, smacking the hand of his wife "Pay up Goten"

"Let me guess" Pan said, appearing at the top of the stairs "You took bets on how long it would take for me to realize that I could wear a Gi"

"You know you're parents" Goten smiled, thankful that Pan's glare wasn't directed at him

"What gets me was…WHY DID YOU LET ME SEARCH MY WARDROBE FOR HALF A FRICKING HOUR WITHOUT TELLING ME SOONER!"

"No comment" Gohan murmured, sipping at his tea

"Ack…I'm going to have a shower" She threw her hands up and stormed back upstairs, muttering under her breath "bet Trunks doesn't go through this…hateful parents…"

"When do you think she'll realize that she has half an hour until the prince arrives?"

"My guess…" Gohan started, rubbing the back of his head as Pan screamed "Oh, about now"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME THE TIME!" Pan screamed from upstairs

"No comment" Videl muttered and the table laughed

"You're no help" She shouted, running around upstairs


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_One year later…_

During the past year, after many dates of sparring and training, Pan and Trunks were as close as you could get without any love tied in…something Trunks hated

'Dammit Trunks, pull yourself together…you're only asking her to'

"Hey, Trunks" Pan grinned, still loving the fact that she could call him by his first name

"Oh, hello Panny" He chuckled, feeling slightly nervous "What's up"

"Ok, what's wrong" She asked, sitting on the edge of the window where she had come in

"Nothing's wrong" He grinned, timidly, rubbing the back of his neck

"Ok, now I know something's wrong" She frowned, putting her hands on her hips "Come on Trunks, you can tell me. I am you're best friend after all

'Again with the friend word' "I…err…was wondering…you know…about the ball coming up…"

"Yesss" Pan urged for him to continue

"Do you want to go…with me I mean…" He said in a rush, closing his eyes to await the rejection

"Ok" She shrugged, as if it was no big deal

"Ok? You mean you'll go?" He asked, cracking one eye open

"Sure" She replied, tucking her hair back behind her ear "I've been meaning to talk to you about doing something else than sparring every time we hang out"

"Ok…" He sighed, visibly relieved by her answer "Thank you"

"Hey, what are friends for" She shrugged, missing the frown he pulled when she said "Does this mean I have to go shopping?"

"Shopping?" Bra perked, rushing into the room "Who said shopping? Can I go?"

"Er…just talking about the ball" Pan answered, cautiously "That's all"

"OOoooo" Bra squealed, clapping her hands together "My brother asked you to the ball?"

"Yes…" Pan replied, warily

"Then you MUST come shopping with mother and me! We'll make you look like a REAL princess, not just a prince's girlfriend" Bra smiled, dragging Pan from the room

"I'm not his girlfriend" Pan explained with a blush

"Oh get over yourself" Bra dismissed, waving a hand "Stop acting like teenagers and start acting like the adults you are! Its plain obvious how you feel about him and how he-"

"What you saying to her Bra?" Trunks asked, catching up with the two

"Oh, nothing…just girl talk, ya know" Bra coughed, sheepishly, still dragging Pan along the corridors "Now, leave us Trunks, for we are going SHOPPING!"

"But the ball is months away

"1 and a half MONTHS actually" Bra grinned, evilly "Besides, do you want to go when everyone else is shopping?"

Sighed in defeat, Pan succumbed to Bra's wishes, as she was dragged to the study to plan their…shopping trip.

"Like I said five minutes ago" Pan fumed, throwing out another dress "NO PINK!"

"Geez" Bra huffed, handing it to the shop assistant "And it only had a small amount of pink on it"

"THE WHOLE DRESS WAS PINK!" Pan yelled through the changing room door

"Alright, alright, calm it" Bra blew a piece of hair from her forehead "Right try this one on"

"I don't see why I cant just make one myself" Pan retorted, reaching out for the dress Bra was holding

"Because, my friend" Bra explained, leaning against the wall and examining her nails "You only have a few weeks to make one…barely enough time"

"I can do it" Pan replied as she pulled the dress over her

"Yeah and I'm the princess of Veget- Wait, I am! Silly me!" Bra exclaimed and Pan rolled her eyes, appearing at the door of the changing room, clad in a dress "Oh honey, you look amazing!"

"Whatever" Pan pouted, not liking how much cleavage the dress showed. She tugged at the sides, trying to loosen its grip on her and pulled up the front, trying to cover up more of her chest.

"Stop fiddling with it!" Bra screamed, slapping Pan's hands away "Its perfect"

"I suppose" Pan muttered, looking at herself in the mirror "It's the best one we've seen today"

"How much?" Bra asked the shop assistant as Pan went back into the cubicle to change

"£4,600" The woman smiled at Bra, her hands tucked neatly behind her

'Whoa' Pan eyes widened, nearly bulging out their sockets 'I can't afford that!'

"Don't worry, Pan, my treat" Bra grinned, pulling out her credit card "Like I would let my future sister-in-law pay for her own gift"

"Gift? Sister-in-law?" Pan blinked, appearing with the dress in hand

"Oh, Trunks said he should pay for the dress…didn't he tell you?" Bra asked, as she paid the woman

"He failed to mention it…" Pan replied, jamming her hands into her pockets "What about the sister-in-law comment? Please don't tell me he said that too you"

"No, of course not" Bra grinned, shoving the card back into her bag "I just know you will be…sister intuition"

"Whatever" Pan replied with a roll of her eyes "So, we done?"

"Nope" Bra grinned, tottering out the shop "We're got shoes, jewellery, underwear-"

"UNDERWEAR?" Pan screamed, gaining the attention of other shoppers

"Yeah" Bra replied, oblivious to the stares they were getting "Got to look good under the dress as well"

Pan sighed, following Bra through the mall as more things they needed was ticked off

"make-up, hair accessories-"

'This had better be worth all of this' Pan thought, ignoring Bra

"nail appointments, Hair appointments as well-"

'Trunks had better be worth it…'

After an arrogant comment to his training partner, the prince left his training area, a towel wrapped lazily around his neck

"Hey Trunks" Goten smiled, jogging up to Trunks. Pan and Trunks were not the only two who's friendship had blossomed over the year. After numerous visit from Pan's uncle and Trunks' sister, the four had a great friendship…it was just some were more close than others.

"Hey Goten" Trunks called back, clapping Goten on the back "What's up"

"Ohh…nothing. Just finding a date for the ball" Goten mumbled, rubbing the back of his head

"Yeah, have fun with my sister" Trunks teased, laughing at the slight blush appearing on Goten's face.

"I will" Goten replied, still smiling

All of a sudden, Trunk's face darkened, a deep scowl appearing on his face "Hurt her and you will die"

"Ok" Goten coughed, nervously "Dude, I wont hurt her. Promise. Besides I love her too much to harm her"

"Ok" Trunks chirped

"You are waayy too over protective" Goten comment "So, who you bringing"

"Pan" Trunks grinned, looking highly pleased with him

Now it was Goten's turn to switch. Before Trunks could blink, Goten had him pinned to a wall, hand to Trunk's throat, adding pressure to it quickly "Hurt her" He growled, pressing harder "And you will have you, Gohan, Goku, Chi-chi and Videl after you"

"Now look who's being over-protective" Trunks coughed, regretting his comment as soon as Goten's hand added more pressure to his neck "Dude, I wont hurt her…I love her too much"

"Glad we got that settled" Goten grinned, dropping Trunks to the floor "Well, I gotta go, dinner's nearly ready. See ya around Trunks"

"Yeah" Trunks echoed, rubbing his neck "See ya"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She sighed, trying to relax as she was prodded, poked and burnt. The afternoon before the ball and everyone was in a rush…thankfully, it meant she only had to be in each place a maximum of 20 minutes…unfortunately, because everyone was in a rush, no one cared if they poked you're eye out or something

"Ok, you're done" The hair dresser smiled, taking a minute to admire her handy work "NEXT!"

"Wow, Pan…you look fantastic" Bra smiled, turning in her chair to look at her

"You scrub up nicely too" Pan replied, with a large grin "So…that's it, right? Nothing else to do but to put our dresses on at the palace"

"I think that's it" Bra murmured, paying the hairdressers "Yeah, that's it. Nails, hair, make-up all done…time to get dressed!"

"Finally" Pan sighed, climbing into the car "I was getting tired of all those people, wondering why a girl in jeans looked so done up"

"Not done up" Bra shook her finger, tutting "Beautiful. They were wondering what a beautiful woman was doing without a man on her arm"

"Whatever Bra" Pan replied, folding her arms "It's not like you can read minds or anything"

"Yes, but being part of the royal family means I have to have some sort of bond with my people, so I can GUESS what they're thinking…and I have yet to be wrong"

"There's always a first" Pan muttered under her breath

"Will you stop" Bra scolded, punching her on the arm, lightly "You're beautiful, your second to none and any man would be lucky to even get a SMILE from you. Now, I don't want to hear another word from you about how you look, do I make myself clear"

"Crystal" Pan replied, staring out the window. Sighing in frustration, Bra turned to look out hers, resting her head on her hands "Bra? What's the ball like?"

"What's brought this on?" Bra raised an eyebrow

"Just…curious" Pan answered, quietly "So, whats the ball like?"

"Well…usually its boring, dancing, food, more dancing, drinks, lots more dancing and chatting…and at the end you're feet hurt like hell…"

"That's enlightening" She mumbled, earning a glare from her friend

"BUT. Sometimes it fun. It really depends who you go with. Last few years I've been with ass holes, but this year…"

"This year you're going with my uncle" Pan smirked, teasingly

"Yes well…he is cute" Bra drifted

"He's my uncle" Pan replied, disgusted

"And well-built"

"He's my uncle"

"And incredibly and utterly sexy"

"HE'S MY UNCLE!"

"Don't hear me complaining about you talking about my brother"

"I don't talk about you're brother in that way"

"Yet" Bra smiled, holding up a finger to silence Pan "Besides. You should have fun with my brother at the ball"

"If he isn't chatting up girls" Pan muttered and Bra slapped her head

"Please don't tell me you believe the things the newspapers say"

"No, it's just…" Pan replied, drifting off in thought

"Lady Bra, we have arrived at the palace" The driver called, pulling up to the entrance "Do you require my assistance for anything else?"

"No, that will be all, thanks" Bra bowed quickly, then ushered Pan into the palace and up to a guest room "Right, you go have a bath, whatever, get dressed then go next door to my room"

"Ok…" Pan entered the room, finding all of her stuff already laid out in front of her.

She knocked twice on the door, feeling uncomfortable being in a dress out in the corridors

"Oh Pan, you look great!" Bra squealed, ushering Pan into her room. Pan looked meekly to her feet, toes curling under the crimson high heels. Her dress was nothing too fancy (like Bra orginally wanted) just a plain straight dress that was brought in around the bust and waist but flared down to her ankles with a slit that allowed movement. And although she was compliamented thousands of time by Bra and ever a few servents, she still felt insecure about herself and the Prince going out to a ball.

"Oh, stop looking so self conscious and compliament me!" Bra nudged her friend, bringing Pan's attention back into the room.

"You look wonderful, Bra" Pan smiled, as Bra gave a twirl in her dress, its deep blue material flying around her. And while Pan's dress was nothing short of simple, Bra's was the opposite. She'd gone full out on puffy material and sparkling jewels. And while it looked tacky on the hanger, Bra managed to pull it off and still look like a princess.

"When don't I? Hey, look! Blue and red! We're Vegeta-sei's royal colours" Bra grinned, fixing her hair "You know what that means…you and Trunks-"

"Will you stop with the sister-in-law hints Bra" Pan cried, rubbing her head

"The truth hurts" Bra said, sympathetically

"Geez Bra, you just don't give up"

"Nope" She grinned "Anyway, its time to fix you up!"

"What? I just spent all day getting prodded and pokedby professionals! I don't think I need anymore make-up!"

"Just a touch-up" Bra grinned, pulling out a huge bag "Nothing much"

"No"

"Pleasse" Bra begged, pulling the 'puppy-dog' look

"I hate you" Pan growled, sitting on a stool

"Hold still" Bra hissed, almost poking Pan in the eye "Besides, you're only wearing mascara, eye shadow and lipstick"

"Still hate you"

"Not feeling the love"

"Idiot"

"That's you're princess you're talking too"

"I thought you were my 'sister-in-law'?" Pan retorted, with a roll of her eyes

"Ah ha! So you admit it!"

"…Shut up"

"How long till Trunks gets here?" Pan asked, watching Bra put on her own make-up

"I don't know" Bra replied, looking at Pan through the mirror "Soon, I hope"

"Ack, I'm tired of waiting!"

"Calm down, the ball has only just started" Bra said, placing her make-up back in the bag "Besides, the only people who'd be down there is my mother and the waiters"

"I suppose" Pan breathed, calming down "But I'm sick of waiting…it's already been 2 hours!"

"You forget, I've been waiting with you" Bra frowned, plopping next to Pan on the sofa "So I'm just as bored as you"

"Yeah, well…I just wished they'd hurry up" Pan pouted, folding her arms over her chest

"Err, princess Bra, ma'am" A timid voice came from the door as it creaked opened "You're dates are waiting in the foyer"

"You see Pan" Bra grinned, trotting to the door "No more waiting…Now prepare yourself for 3 hours of dancing"

With a groan, Pan followed Bra out of the room and down the corridor…

"I hope they're ready" Trunks muttered, tugging at his bowtie "I hate waiting"

"I know" Goten grimaced "Plus, I want to get out of this penguin suit as soon as possible"

Trunks chuckled and fixed the cape around his neck "At least you don't have to wear a cape…this thing is forever getting trapped in doors!"

"Ok, I'll go down first, ok?" Bra smiled, gripping onto Pan's hands in excitement "Wish me luck"

"Why?" Pan asked, tilting her head to the side

"Just in case I trip" Bra gulped and turned round the corner

Pan could hear the clicking of Bra's heals and the hushed voices at the bottom of the stairs "This is it" She told herself, before following Bra's lead down the stairs

"Wow…" Trunks gaped, watching Pan float down the stairs, red dress flowing behind her

"I think he likes it" Goten commented as Bra slapped herself on the forehead

"What do you think?" Pan asked, twirling around

Trunks, as a lost for words, just gawked at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish

"He likes it" Goten smiled, nudging Trunks in the ribs "I can tell"

"You look…beautiful Pan" He said, holding out his arm to her "Shall we?"

"We shall" Pan grinned, taking Trunks arms. With Bra and Goten behind them, the couples made their way to the ballroom…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Presenting Prince Trunks and Lady Pan, Princess Bra and Sir Goten!"

"He he, he thinks I'm a lord" Goten giggled, as the doors opened to them

"Shut up and smile" Bra warned, a large grin placed on her face

The room went silent, all heads turned to the entrance where the two couple were making their way down the stairs. Pan gulped, looking at the hundreds of eyes on them, feeling a swell of nervous bottle up in her stomach

"You ok?" Trunks whispered, looking down concerned on her

She smiled, reassuringly at him "I'm fine, just…a little nervous"

"Don't worry" Trunks replied, waving to a few people "In a few minutes, the music will start and everyone will dance, leaving us alone"

"Promise?" She asked, as they walked down the middle to the thrones at the top

"Promise" He replied, with a grin

"Trunks! Pan!" Bulma smiled, hugging them as they sat down "And Bra and Goten. So glad you came"

"Hello mother" Trunks replied, kissing his mother's cheek "You can start the ball now"

"Let the dance begin!" Bulma yelled to the crowd. The orchestra started and the couples flooded to the centre of the room "You're late" Bulma frowned, sitting down

"Sorry" Trunks said, sheepishly "But have you ever tried putting on a bow tie? Take ages"

"Excuses" Bulma replied, dismissingly "You don't want to be suck with me! Go! Dance!"

"May I have this dance?" Trunks grinned, holding out his hand

"How could I say no?" Pan said, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor

"Prince Trunks!" Someone interrupted, as the two dance. Pushing Pan out the way, the person took her place, waltzing around the room "How nice it is to see you!"

"Princess…Marron!" Trunks replied, looking down at the woman "How are you?"

"Just dandy, Trunks" The princess replied with a giggle.

Pan, having been knocked out of the dance floor, returned to her throne chair after retrieving a glass of wine from a passing waiter

"Again?"

"Yep" Pan growled, sipping at the glass "This is the 20th time this has happened this evening"

"You can't really blame Trunks, dear" Bulma replied, watching her son on the dance floor "Its not like he wants them to-"

"He doesn't even give me a second glance!" Pan continued, frowning at Trunks "Not an apology, nothing! And he doesn't have to dance with them! He could politely refuse"

"Pan…" Bulma warned, quickly

"I'm sorry, you're highness" Pan stated, quickly "You don't want to hear this" Bowing to Bulma, Pan left her seat, disappearing in the crowd of people

"Mother, have you seen Pan anywhere?" Trunks asked, emerging at the seat next to her

"She went off somewhere" Bulma replied, with a frown "Why don't you go dance with some more princess and continue to ignore her?"

"Mother" He warned with a slight growl "Its not like that and you know it"

"Does Pan?" She asked, innocently. Smacking himself on the forehead, he ran from his seat to look for Pan…

"Stupid Princes and their stupid actions…duty my foot" She muttered, staring at the scenery from the balcony, sipping at her glass occasionally "Well Pan, this is what you get for hoping to be seen as something other than his friend. I knew I shouldn't have come here in the first place…I don't belong here"

"Pan?" Trunks called out, softly, slowly walking towards her "Are you…alright"

"Peachy Trunks" She replied, sarcastically "So why don't to go and dance with someone other than me? I think I saw some whores looking for a good time"

"You don't understand" He started, but she cut him off, turning around to face him

"Oh, I understand" She frowned, placing her glass to one side "You thought that by bringing me as a friend, that you could ignore me while going off and flirting with other people, thinking I wouldn't mind because I don't love you or anything! But you're wrong Trunks because I l-" She stopped, looking away in embarrassment

"Yess…" He urged, trying to get her to continue

"Nothing just…forget I said anything" She turning back around "Go dance with you're whores"

"No Pan, not until you finish what you were saying" He said, trying to turn her to look at him

"I said forget about it" She frowned, looking away

"No Pan" Trunks said, pulling her chin towards him

"Trunks…" She pleaded, trying to get him to let her go

"Finish your sentence Pan" He said, determined

"Because I…love you" She whispered, bowing her head

"You love me?" He asked, pulling her chin up to meet her gaze

She nodded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. With a smile, he brushed them away and leaned down to kiss her.

And just before his lips touched her's, he returned the 3 words she said to him, whispering them before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Ok, a quick note

In the responce to a review about "table's laughing" in chapter 3, I meant the people AT the table. Sorry if it wasn't clear enough

Another thing. I'm very sorry that most of this story is in fact speaking. I'm not very good at sappy romance stories. If any of you have read my other story, most have a sad ending, so this is kind of a new thing to me.

So I apologize. If you want to knowwhyI'm doing romance stories, blame...i suppose youcould call her a fan. SSJ5Tigger, a friend of mine on here, said, and i quote,

"Dude, you really gotta stop depressing people! As much as I love ya work, let some sunshine into it! Come on! Get with the happy"

Unquote. And why did i listen to her? Well, she puts up with my sht all the time and listens to me so its the least i can do.


End file.
